Will You Continue to Watch Over Me?
by Charmedfan90
Summary: He tells her that his heart is wherever she is...Sequel to Watch Over Me. Read that one first! PRIS
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's grin faltered as she heard what Kara suggested. She felt Andros secure his arms around her, as she felt her vision cloud. She vaguely heard Aidan's cries, and she heard Cassie calling out her name.

"Ashley!" Andros cried out, catching her arms, and securing them around Aidan as she fell against his chest. Karone ran over to where they were, and transferred Aidan out of Ashley's unconscious arms, and held him as he cried. "Ashley…come on wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently. He picked her up bridal style, and headed for the infirmary.

"Andros…" Kara started, putting her hand on Andros' shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Not right now Mom…" Andros stated, and headed for the infirmary. Ashley started to stir in Andros' arms, and her eyes popped open.

"Andros," she whispered, and he stopped to turn to his and Ashley's room, opening up the door. Andros didn't say anything he just laid her down on the bed, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he murmured, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah…" she said, trying to sit up, but Andros' hand stayed her. She grabbed Andros' hand, and squeezed it. "I'm ok really," she whispered, but she wasn't. Kara and Lamont wanted them just to up and leave to go to K0-35. Ashley couldn't leave her family…not after they just made up with her. Andros knew better, and he laid down next to Ashley wrapping his arms around her. As Andros was about to open his mouth to try and comfort Ashley, who was clearly freaking out, Karone opened the door, carrying Aidan. Aidan was bawling, and whatever Karone tried to do, he wouldn't stop. Ashley started to detangle his Andros' arms from her, but Karone just walked over to her and transferred Aidan to Ashley's arms. "Thanks," she whispered to Karone. "Sh…Aidan," Ashley said holding Aidan against her. "Mommy and Daddy are here," she cooed.

Aidan wiped his eyes as he heard Ashley talking to him. Seeing his Mommy and Daddy, he calmed down instantly. Snuggling closer to Ashley, he let out a sigh. Andros gently laid his hand on Aidan's cheek, and Aidan wrapped his arms around it squeezing it as tight as he could. Karone awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, and finally walked back over to Ashley, "You doing ok?" she asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, as she gently stroked Aidan's head, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Ashley…I know Mom didn't mean for you to feint like that," Karone said, sitting down next to her. Ashley stiffened in Andros' grip, and he rubbed her shoulders, making them relax once again.

"It just surprised me…" Ashley admitted, as Aidan started to gurgle at her.

"Ashley…nothing is set in stone," Andros said, turning around so he was completely facing her and Aidan. "I know you don't want to leave your family," he whispered. "So we can stay on Earth," he said, putting a kiss on her lips. Ashley was surprised with Andros. She would have thought he would have jumped at the opportunity to go back to his home, at KO-35, especially since his parents are back.

"Andros…" Ashley said in a shocked voice, but he just gave her a warm smile, and once again wrapped his arm around her, and his other arm around her Ashley's. Aidan let out a happy squeal. Karone looked in shock at Andros.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Karone asked.

"Karone…please don't be mad," Andros pleaded with his sister, not wanting her to hate him for not going home. "Besides…you deserve to have the time you lost with them," Andros gently reminded her.

"Andros…I wanted that time we missed as a family," Karone whispered, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Karone…I can't leave Ashley…I love her, and I love Aidan too," Andros said with a defensive tone. "I cannot ask her to leave her family…" Andros brought Ashley closer to him.

"So you can just abandon yours?" Karone growled, and Aidan started to whimper a little bit, sensing the anger and unease. Instantly guilt washed over Karone's face, "I'm sorry Aidan," Karone tried to reach for him, but Ashley shrank away from her, anger plastered on her face.

"Karone…just leave please," Ashley said in an even voice, managing to keep her voice from having anger hit it. Karone just nodded, and left their room. Ashley sighed, and turned to Andros. "I'm sor-," but Andros cut her off by putting a kiss on her lips.

"It's ok Ashley…it will be ok," he promised. "I am going to keep my promise to you," he whispered. Ashley snuggled into him and felt Aidan start to fall asleep again. "I'll get him," Andros mumbled, taking Aidan away from Ashley. "Say night night to Mommy," Andros said, and Aidan made a happy sigh, and Andros gently put him down in the crib. "I love you Aidan," he whispered kissing his son on the forehead. Aidan moved around a bit in his crib, before closing his eyes, and going to sleep. Andros walked back over to Ashley, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looked dead tired, and Andros was once again worried about her. "Ashley…" he murmured.

"I'm just tired," she said with a yawn. Andros laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "What about your parents…and Karone?" she mumbled as she started to fall asleep.

"They'll be here still," Andros said, as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you,"

"Love you too," Ashley breathed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around him before falling asleep. Andros stroked her hair, and watched as she slept in his arms.

Karone sighed as she walked out of Andros and Ashley's room. Was she mad at Ashley, for taking her brother away from his family? No…she was just upset that Andros wasn't willing to go home at all. She walked back onto the bridge, and saw Kara and Lamont were a bit upset. They turned to their daughter, and walked over to her. "What's going on?" Lamont asked.

"Ashley just feinted…" Karone explained.

"Is she ok?" Cassie asked from where she and Carlos were.

"Yeah…" Karone replied, but she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Zhane walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her from the behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squeezing her gently.

"Ashley doesn't feel too comfortable about leaving Earth…or her family here. Andros picked up on that, and is wanting to stay with her," Karone breathed. Kara and Lamont looked at each other, exchanging worried looks.

"We can't really expect them to get an answer right away," Lamont said to Kara.

"Lamont…he should be home…he completed his mission," Kara shot back.

"Well you aren't suggesting that he just leaves her are you?" Lamont said, grabbing onto his wife's hand. "You remember how my parents were…I am not going to allow us to be the same and demand that he leaves her to come home. We can't leave our grandson without his parents,"

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I don't like it," Kara muttered. "Where is Andros at?" Kara asked her daughter.

"In his and Ashley's room," Karone said. "But I wouldn't go in there though…" but Kara didn't listen and headed for their room. Opening the door slightly, Kara saw Andros holding Ashley against him. She saw the same look of love in Andros' eyes that she had seen many times in Lamont's eyes. Andros' gaze drifted up to his Mom's and he sighed, gently transferring Ashley to the bed. He walked out of his room, and gently closed the door.

"What's going on?" Andros questioned, as they walked away from the door.

"Andros…sweetie, don't you think it is time to go back home?" Kara asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Home?" Andros asked. The Mega Ship had been his home ever since he left KO-35, and now Ashley was where his heart now longed to be. He gently took his Mom's hand, and turned to her. "Mom…this has been home for me since I was fifteen. And…I can't…won't ask Ashley to abandon her family to be with me," Andros said. "I hope you understand Mom…but I can't come to KO-35. I have a son to worry about,"

Anger hit Kara's face, "Andros…you know that it possibly won't last between you two,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andros growled letting go of her hand. Ashley stirred as their voices started to rise against each other. She pulled the sheets away from her, and opened up their door. "How can you say that?" he shot at her.

"Well teenage love doesn't last forever…" Kara said, realizing her lapse in judgment

"Did you think I was just going to up and leave Ashley without even talking with her about this? Mom, you and I both know that this isn't a decision to make lightly," anger hitting his voice.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, not fully getting out of their room. Andros instantly turned around and jogged over to her.

"Ashley…" he said a touch of worry hitting his voice. "I thought you were sleeping," he murmured.

"I was…what's going on?" she asked, still plainly seeing the anger playing out on Andros' face. Kara walked over to the couple, and Andros pulled his arm protectively around Ashley.

"I was just talking with Andros," she said simply.

"She is wanting me to go back to KO-35 with or without you," Andros growled, leveling his mother with a glare. Ashley grabbed and squeezed onto his hands.

"Andros…do you want to go back?" Ashley asked, barely audible to herself, but Andros heard her. Andros just wanted to be with Ashley, no matter where they were.

"Ash…I just want to be with you and Aidan…I really don't care where we live, as long as we are together," he said cupping her face with his hands. Kara didn't seem too happy with that answer, and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Kara, stop bugging them," Lamont said, glad he finally found his wife. He walked over to them and grabbed onto her. "Andros…we don't expect you to do anything you and Ashley aren't comfortable with," he assured his son. "This is yours and Ashley's choice to choose where to live, and we won't force you to come back to KO-35,"

"Lamont…" she started, but he gave her a glare.

"Ashley I am sorry," Lamont apologized, and he patted Andros on the shoulder. "Come dear…" he said, and he lead her away from Ashley and Andros.

"Andros…I know you probably want to go home…" Ashley said, sadness entering her eyes. Andros shook his head, and put a kiss on her lips.

"My home is where you and our son are," Andros said, running his hands through her hair. Ashley gave him a teary grin, and he wrapped her into a hug. "Ashley, I know you don't want to leave your family…and I doubt they would be altogether happy about moving away to another planet…"

"Andros…" Ashley whimpered, wrapping her arms around him. Andros rubbed her back, and he made some calming shushing noises. "Its just I can't help feeling that you do want to go back…"

"Ashley, I admit that I would love to be home, but I love Earth, where you grew up," Andros whispered. Andros kissed her forehead, "Ashley…I know you are close with your family…and I am sorry that you lost contact with your parents for a while. I don't want to put you in that kind of situation again," Ashley squeezed him gratefully, and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"We can go visit KO-35…I would like to see where you, Karone, and Zhane grew up…" Ashley said as an afterthought. Andros would like to go just for a visit, but he knew that Karone would be mad at them for not staying. They walked back inside their room, and looked at Aidan as he peacefully slept. Ashley pulled the blanket up to his chin after she saw the infant shiver. Ashley turned to Andros and once again wrapped him into a hug.

"Andros…thank you so much," Ashley whispered. "I know you did this to stop my worrying…I love you," she whispered.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. "I love you too. You aren't worried anymore?" Andros asked.

"Nope…I feel so much better," Ashley said looking up at him. Andros gave her a grin, glad to finally get all of the fear of Aidan being kidnapped. "Do you want to go find Karone and try to talk with her?" Ashley questioned. Andros shook his head, and planted a kiss on her lips. Both Ashley and Andros turned when they heard Aidan giggle in his sleep.

"Wonder what he is dreaming about," Ashley mused, as they continued to watch Aidan sleep. Ashley laid her head on his shoulder, and let out a tiny chuckle as she saw Aidan kick off his covers. Andros pulled the blanket back over his son, so he didn't get cold again. Andros focused on the tiny dresser, and a pair of tiny socks floated over to him. Pulling the blanket up a little bit, and put the socks on his tiny feet.

"You doing ok Ashley?" Andros questioned as they continued to watch Aidan as he slept. She nodded, and gave Andros' hand a squeeze.

A couple hours later 

Karone walked over towards Andros' and Ashley's room, but stopped when she reached their door. Zhane was right next to her. "Karone you can do this…" Zhane whispered in her ear. Zhane wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a squeeze.

"But I was…just mean…" Karone whispered.

"He is your brother…and Ashley loves you like a sister…they'll forgive you," Zhane whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks…" she whispered, finally getting up the courage to knock on the door. Karone heard Aidan giggle on the other side of the door, and Ashley opened it up. Aidan made a gurgling noise seeing his Aunt, and Zhane.

Ashley wasn't sure how to react to seeing Karone. "Hey…" she said in a neutral voice.

"Hi," Karone said. "Look about before…"

"Karone…really it is ok," Ashley said. "I am sorry that this decision is so hard…I don't want anyone to be hurting," she murmured, as she tickled Aidan's tummy.

"I wanted to apologize to Andros too…" but she stopped talking when she finally saw Andros on their bed sleeping peacefully. "I guess I'll just try to catch him later," Andros stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Hey…" Andros said, sitting up. Ashley moved her and Aidan out of the way, and let Karone and Zhane in. Andros beckoned Karone over to the side of the bed, and she sat down next to him.

"Andros…I'm sorry…" Karone murmured. Andros wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Me too," he whispered. "We are just going to have to talk about what we are going to do now that we destroyed Dark Specter…" Karone nodded, and he pulled away.

"So what are we going to do now that he is destroyed?" Zhane questioned, putting his hand on Karone's shoulder. Andros really didn't know what there was going to be left to do. All he was thinking about was spending his time with Ashley and Aidan.

"I really don't know…I guess we were just going to settle down, and be good parents for Aidan," Andros finally said, as Ashley walked over to him with Aidan. Andros gave Aidan a grin, and Ashley transferred Aidan to his arms. "Hey buddy," Andros said, and Aidan gurgled at him. Karone let Aidan wrap his fingers around her pinky and he let out a squeal.

"For now…" Zhane suddenly said. "We should be celebrating that Dark Specter is finally gone…and worry about this stuff later. We deserve to have a little down time. Maybe we will have some better outlook on this," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Karone said. "Doesn't that sound good to you Aidan?" she asked the baby. He just gave her a smile, and let out a happy squeal once again. "I guess we'd better leave you alone with your Mommy and Daddy," she said giving her nephew a kiss on the forehead. "Once again, I'm really sorry…" Karone apologized.

"Its ok…" Ashley said.

"Really…I understand why you would want all of us to be together," Andros said giving her a peck on the cheek. Karone and Zhane left the room, and Ashley walked up to Andros and Aidan.

"So…what are we going to tell her and your parents?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know yet…whatever we choose, Dad will support us…and Mom…eventually," Andros said looking down at Aidan. "Whatdya think Aidan?" Andros asked, and he just stared back at his father. "Yeah…I don't know either…"


	2. Chapter 2

Aidan woke up, and he started to cry. Andros was already wake still replaying what his mother said the whole time Ashley and Aidan had been sleeping. He was instantly at Aidan's crib. Andros picked up Aidan, but Aidan wouldn't stop fussing. Andros didn't want Ashley to wake up, and he tried to calm down Aidan. "What's wrong Aidan?" he murmured to his son. Aidan refused to keep quiet; he started to bawl even louder. Ashley let out a tiny groan, and she woke up. Ashley walked over to Andros and Aidan.

"Hey…" Ashley cooed, and Aidan instantly reached up and grabbed onto Ashley's palm. He was still fussing, but was slowly starting to calm down. "Aidan what's the matter?" she asked Aidan, using her other hand to stroke his forehead. Aidan finally calmed down. Aidan kept one hand on Ashley's and grabbed Andros' hair. Ashley looked at how tight he was holding onto both Ashley and Andros.

Aidan murmured something that sounded like blue, tears still streaming down his face. Ashley saw his sad face, and bent down to kiss Aidan on his forehead.

"It's ok Aidan," Andros murmured. He wondered if Aidan was feeling the tension of what Kara suggested. "Daddy and Mommy are right here buddy…everything is going to be ok," he whispered to their son. Aidan gurgled in a confused tone, but he let go of Andros' hair, and snuggled closer to him.

Aidan slowly felt his eyes droop, and Andros saw Aidan calmed down. He laid Aidan down back in his crib, and Aidan started to fall asleep.

Ashley and Andros looked down at Aidan, watching him as he fell asleep. Ashley looked at Andros, and laid her hand on his cheek. "Andros are you ok?" Ashley murmured, leaning in close to him.

Andros nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm ok," he whispered softly. Ashley looked at Andros, and saw exhaustion playing in them. She grabbed his hands, and pulled him towards the bed. Andros gave her a questioning look, but got his answer when she pulled the sheets back. "Ash…really I am fine," he murmured, but as Ashley continued to push him towards the bed, the prospect of sleep sounded really good. She laid down on the bed, and patted to the space next to her. Andros smiled, and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a long kiss on his lips. Just as Andros started to kiss back, she pulled away. "Tease…" he murmured, a smile playing on his lips. "Love you Ashley," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you too Andros," Ashley murmured, as he gently brought her closer, to him. Ashley smiled his eyes closed, and watched as he fell asleep. It was great to see him sleep just before she did, getting to see him look peaceful…serene. Ashley fell asleep on a small smile playing on her lips as she fell asleep.

Karone opened up her eyes, and sighed stretching as she sat up. Karone looked around her room, and saw a picture of her and Zhane, when he first showed her a photo booth. Karone suddenly felt bad, they hadn't really done anything for a while, with Aidan being born, and them finding her parents…she had been kind of ignoring him. She decided to go surprise him, and bring him breakfast. Karone walked into the mess hall and piled all of Zhane's favorite foods on a plate, and grabbed a cup of coffee. Walking towards Zhane's room, she opened up his door, and saw him peacefully sleeping on his bed. She walked over to him, and hovered the coffee under his nose. He woke up with a surprised smile creeping on his face.

"Morning," he said in a surprised voice. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked. Karone sat next to him with the plate of food, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing…just felt like doing it," Karone murmured a grin playing on her lips. She stole his fork after a moment, and took a bite out of his food.

"Hey," Zhane said a joking tone. "Get your own,"

"I got it for you…so I get dibs," Karone said with a smile. She forked some into his mouth and he smiled. Zhane wrapped his arm around her, and still having a smile playing on his lips. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while.

"Are you doing any better than you were yesterday?" Zhane softly questioned, putting the plate on the bedside, then wrapped his arm around her bringing her close.

"I guess so…" Karone breathed after a minute. Karone wasn't sure what she should be thinking at this moment. She really wanted Andros to be back home…so she could try and gain some of the lost time back. She then thought that Zhane would have been there if she grew up on K035 if she wasn't kidnapped. Zhane knew she was debating if she was being selfish in her mind about wanting Andros to come home or not.

"Karone…its ok to want Andros to come back to KO35," Zhane gently said.

"But he wasn't too open to the idea…" Karone said in a sad voice. "I understand why they are taking a long time to come up with a decision…" Karone mumbled. Karone sighed, and Zhane gently put a kiss on her lips.

"Have you had a chance to talk with Andros and Ashley about this?" Zhane whispered, wrapping his other arm around her, bringing her closer. She shook her head.

"When I tried…I exploded in anger and said some harsh things," Karone murmured, leaning closer into him.

"They already forgave you for that Karone," he softly reminded her. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong…" Karone stayed silent, and he squeezed her once again. "I love you Karone," he whispered. Karone leaned down, and listened to Zhane's calm steady heartbeat.

"Love you too," she whispered. Zhane gently moved his hand up and down her back, relaxing her tense shoulders. "What was it like on KO35?" Karone asked, since she really didn't remember. Zhane smiled, thinking about where he grew up.

"It is a lot like Earth…but the celebrities don't get as much attention," he said with a chuckle. "Your Mom and Dad had a lot of land…they were kinda rich…" he tried to remember what everything else looked like, but he was having a hard time remembering. Considering he, Andros, and all the other rangers were off to become the Power Rangers. "I really can't remember much…" Zhane murmured, with a gentle sigh.

"That's ok…I'll be able to see everything soon," Karone said, giving Zhane a smile. Zhane also smiled; glad that Karone wasn't too disappointed that Zhane couldn't remember much about KO35.

"It is going to be weird…not having to fight evil on a weekly basis," Zhane said after a moment.

"Well hopefully we will find something…" Karone said after a moment.

"Of course we will," he said. "What are you wanting to do?" Zhane asked.

"Do?" Karone asked in a confused voice.

"Like…a job," Zhane explained. Karone was stumped. Being raised as the princess of evil, and then becoming a power ranger…she hadn't really thought about anything else. "I haven't really thought of anything either," Zhane admitted.

"I am kind of worried about Andros and Ashley…" Karone suddenly said. "What if they can't find a job on Earth? All Andros really knows is being the leader of the Power Rangers…" Karone murmured.

"Andros will do whatever he can to protect his family…" Zhane said after a moment.

"But what if he doesn't find a stable job?" Karone asked, and was about to rant more about it, but Zhane gently sat up and put his lips on top of hers.

"It will be ok Karone," Zhane said, "I know you are worried about Aidan too…but it will all work out," Karone just nodded, and Zhane cupped her face in his hands. "It will work out, I promise," Zhane whispered. Zhane gently kissed her on the lips again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Karone started to pull away. "Ignore it," Zhane whispered, gently moving his lips to her neck, layering it with kisses.

"Zhane…" she sighed, but she started to pull away. Zhane let out a sigh of disappointment, but pulled away. Karone brought her lips to his ear, "We will continue this later on tonight…" she gently whispered, and Zhane grinned once again. They hopped off the bed, and Zhane opened up his door. Zhane and Karone were met with Ashley, and Andros. Andros had Aidan in his arms, who currently was wide awake again.

"Hey buddy," Zhane said, "You wake up Mommy and Daddy again?" Zhane asked the infant. Aidan laughed, and Andros managed to give Aidan a smile.

"You want us to watch him?" Karone offered. Andros transferred Aidan into her arms, and she tickled Aidan. Andros and Ashley stood there for a moment, and Karone knew they wanted to tell her something.

"Karone I'm sorry," Ashley said to her. "I don't mean for you to be hurt…"

"Ashley…it is ok really," Karone said, bringing Aidan up to her shoulder, making sure to keep a hand on Aidan's head to support it. Zhane put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"Karone…I'm really sorry that this is hurting you," Andros whispered. "I wish this could be an easy decision. So how are Mom and Dad taking this?" Andros questioned. Karone chuckled nervously.

"Mom was on a rampage…she was really pissed about you not coming home. Dad tried to calm her down…" Karone left it open in the air. Karone saw Andros and Ashley's face covered in guilt, and she just shook her head. "Just take your time…because your decision affects Aidan…so not a decision to make lightly…" Karone said gently.

"When are you guys leaving for KO35?" Ashley asked, as she felt Andros wrap an arm around her to bring her close.

"No definite date…" Karone said, as Aidan gurgled at Zhane. Zhane gave Aidan a smile, and it seemed the infant was happy to get someone paying attention to him. "Whenever you guys come to a decision is my best guess," Ashley looked like she was about to open her mouth, but Karone just looked at her, and then to her brother. "Go get some sleep you guys…you really need it," Karone said, and they looked reluctant to leave. Ashley walked up to Karone and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Aidan gurgled at her, and touched her face.

Andros did the same, "Daddy loves you very much," he whispered.

"Love you too Aidan," Ashley whispered, giving Aidan another kiss on the forehead, before she and Andros pulled away. "Thanks for watching him you two…" Ashley murmured tiredly, and Andros yawned.

Zhane put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders, and eased them out of his room. "Go to sleep, and we will watch over Aidan. Go get some sleep," Andros wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank us later…now go to sleep," Andros and Ashley nodded their heads and headed towards their room. Once they got into the room, Andros pulled the sheets back for Ashley and she laid down. Mirroring her movements, he wrapped his arm around her, and they both fell to sleep, momentarily forgetting the hard decision they were going to have to eventually make.


	3. Chapter 3

Andros adjusted the strap on his shoulder of Ashley's belongings. They were just going to visit K035, so Ashley could see what it was like. "You nervous?" he asked Ashley softly. She had Aidan her arms, and was slowly swaying around like she was slow dancing. Aidan looked happy, but his eyes were slowly drooping.

Before answering Andros' question she murmured, "Aidan…why can't you go to sleep at a normal time?" Aidan giggled and Ashley turned to Andros, "Maybe a little bit," she admitted. Andros tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he couldn't help but feel nervous as well. Aidan started to tap his hands on Ashley's shoulders. He wanted his Mommy to play and not ignore him. Andros gently took Aidan from Ashley and gave him a grin. Andros started to tickle his tummy, and Aidan burst out in giggles. Andros turned his still grinning face to Ashley.

"We are just going for a visit," Andros said in a soothing voice, "We don't have to worry about making a decision right now," Andros said, putting a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Just for fun," Ashley agreed, grabbing Andros' hand and squeezed it. Aidan frowned as Ashley and Andros stopped paying attention to him. He started whimper, and Andros looked down at his son. "Aw I'm sorry," he apologized, "you want us to pay attention to you don't you?" Andros asked. Aidan stopped frowning and once again was grinning. Ashley wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and son. Ashley kept rerunning the last conversation that she had with her parents and Alex. Alex seemed a little depressed about Ashley going to KO35 with Andros. She knew that Alex was worried that she would leave for KO35, and not return to Earth. "What's wrong Ash?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Ashley murmured. They were going to take a separate ship just in case, if worse came to worse…and a villain attacked, they would have the Mega Ship still. Karone and Zhane walked towards them.

Karone saw how nervous Ashley was, and she pulled away from Zhane. "Hey Ashley," she said. Ashley pulled away from Andros and turned to Karone.

"Hey," she said, nervously playing with necklace that Andros got her for her birthday all those months ago.

"Mom and Dad said that we are about ready to take off," Karone murmured. Zhane walked up next to them.

"You'll love it on KO35," Zhane said to Ashley and Karone. Karone grinned at Zhane and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your parents say that they are ready to take off," Cassie, Carlos, and TJ were waiting for them at the dock. They all had sad looks on their faces.

"Why do you guys look so sad?" Ashley asked, pulling away from Andros and giving each of their friends a hug. "We'll be back soon,"

"Have fun on KO35 ok?" Cassie said, as she pulled away from Ashley. Ashley nodded her head and after everyone else said goodbye and they went on the ship. Ashley walked back to Andros, and gently picked up Aidan, and Andros grabbed onto the bags. They walked onto the ship, and saw Lamont on the controls, with Kara on the co-pilot seat. Andros smiled at his parents, and walked towards them. Ashley took a seat and put Aidan in his car seat. Aidan gurgled as he saw the toys on the railings of the car seat, and tried to figure out how they worked. Aidan squealed in delight as he saw one of them made noises. Ashley leaned back in the chair, and closed her eyes, and didn't even hear Aidan playing with his toys. Andros turned around and saw Ashley dozing off in the chair. Andros knew that Ashley would fall asleep. Andros walked over towards Ashley and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. Andros gently lifted Ashley's head and put the pillow under it. Ashley's eyes fluttered back open and Andros put a kiss on her lips.

"You can go back to sleep if you want…" Andros said, pulling the blanket over her.

"I'm ok," Ashley lied, gently pulling the blanket off of her. Aidan was fast asleep, and Ashley smiled, and kissed the top of his head, and lightly ran her hand over his tiny head. They walked down to the bridge and Lamont gave the couple a smile as they entered.

"Hey you two," he said to them. Kara nodded towards them.

"How long do you think it will take to get to KO35?" Ashley asked, as Andros sat down next to her.

"Probably about four hours at the speed this ship can go," Kara said stiffly to Ashley.

"You'll love KO35," Zhane said to Ashley. "It's a lot like Earth," Ashley smiled at Zhane, and leaned her head on Andros' shoulder. Ashley once again fell silent, and Andros gave her a squeeze. Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Ashley…are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

She didn't seem too comfortable talking in front of his parents, and Andros pulled Ashley to her feet, and they walked to where they wouldn't be in earshot. "I don't know…" Ashley sighed. "Last time I talked with my parents and Alex…they seemed to be under the impression that…that would be the last time I would be able to see them…" Ashley tried to explain, hands nervously playing with her necklace. Andros wrapped his arms around her, and she let out a sigh. "They seem to think that once I see K035, I wouldn't leave…"

"Ash…" he whispered as she turned around. He wrapped his arms around her from the behind and leaned his head into her neck, putting a gentle kiss on it. She relaxed under Andros' touch, and she leaned back into him. "We will be ok…I promise," Andros said. "Whatever we decide where to live…I want you to be happy,"

"What about-,"

"I am happy when I am with you," Andros murmured, turning her around. Ashley just let Andros hold her for a while. Ashley yawned and Andros chuckled softly. "The trip will go faster if you take a nap…" he said, with a smile. "Aidan seems to agree with me," he said gesturing to the little infant who had fallen asleep. Ashley pulled away and dug in the diaper bag and pulled out a little pillow that would support Aidan's neck as he slept. She repositioned Aidan's head on it and he sighed, but didn't wake up. Ashley kissed his tiny forehead, and sat down next to him. Andros leaned the seats back, and had Ashley lay down. Andros put a kiss on Ashley's lips, "Get some rest," he advised, and she nodded. "Love you Ash," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. She kissed his palm, before closing her eyes.

"Love you too Andros," she murmured, and he smiled watching as she fell asleep. Andros walked back into the bridge.

"How goes it up here?" Andros asked his parents, Karone, and Zhane.

"Pretty good…" Karone said, fidgeting in her seat. "Kinda bored," Zhane snickered, and wrapped an arm around her.

"We can find something to do," Zhane had a mischievous grin on his face. Karone laughed and slapped his arm. Andros sat in the middle of his parents and looked as they passed all the stars.

"How are Ashley and Aidan?" Lamont asked, giving his son a grin.

"They are both asleep in the back. Although Aidan doesn't take very long naps…" Andros said with a smirk. "He is always wanting to be up and around,"

"Sounds a lot like you and Karone," Kara said with a smile. "Went straight from crawling to running," she said with a reconciliatory smile. Andros also smiled, and looked back towards where Ashley and Aidan were sleeping. "So…have you and Ashley come to a decision yet?"

"About what?" Andros asked, still not wanting to talk to her about the moving arrangements.

"You know what," Kara sighed at her son.

"Kara," Lamont said, warning edging in his voice. Andros was about to say something to his mother, but he heard Aidan starting to wake up.

"Excuse me," Andros said, ducking out of there to rush towards Aidan before he woke up Ashley. He unbuckled Aidan and picked him up. He gave him butterfly kisses on his face, and he laughed a little. "Sh…you'll wake up Mommy," he whispered, telekinetically pulling the blanket over Ashley. Aidan smiled, but kept his mouth long enough for Andros to walk on the bridge. Karone shot out of Zhane's arms and took Aidan out of Andros' arms.

"Hello my little nephew," she cooed gently bouncing him up and down. Aidan let out a happy giggle and moved his arms up and down. Andros smiled at Karone, seeing how good she was getting along with Aidan so well. "You are just a happy boy aren't you?" she said with a laugh. Zhane walked up next to her, and gave Aidan a grin.

"Ever since you came around Karone just talks about how she is going to spoil you," Zhane said, and Aidan wiggled in delight.

A couple hours later

The ship landed on K035, and Ashley stirred. She opened her eyes, fully expecting to see Aidan playing with his toys next to her. "Hey sleepyhead," Andros said, with Aidan in his arms.

"Hey," Ashley said, sitting up and stretched. "You let me sleep the whole way here…" she said a smile playing on her lips. "You didn't have to do that…" Andros just smiled and bent down to kiss her on the lips. Aidan started to get fussy when Andros started to kiss his mommy. Ashley scooped Aidan out of Andros' arms, and kissed his tummy. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley.

"We're here," Andros said, leading them out of ship. "This is where Daddy came from," Andros whispered.

"Wow," Ashley murmured, looking around. "Its beautiful," Ashley breathed. Andros smiled, and they met up with Kara, Lamont, Karone, and Zhane. It was beautiful planet.

"So…what do you think?" Kara asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley looked around and smiled at them, "It is beautiful out here," Ashley breathed. "Isn't it buddy?" Ashley asked, looking down at Aidan. He just looked at her with a confused smile on his face. Andros inhaled deeply through his nose, as he looked around his old home. Andros didn't admit it to Ashley, but he did miss his old home, and Ashley could tell by the look on his face that he did. Ashley transferred Aidan to Andros' arms, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ashley also realized that she had been a tad selfish and not letting Andros see his parents at all. "Andros…I know that you want to show Aidan around…and I have been keeping a lot of your time and you hardly got to see your parents…" Ashley said.

"Ash…you can come too," Andros said, taking her hand, but she shook her head.

"No…I know you want to spend time with your family," Ashley said, giving him a swift kiss on the lips.

"You're part of my family too," Andros whispered. Ashley smiled at him.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered. "But we can catch up later," Andros relented and gave her a smile.

"Go ahead and take Aidan with you…I know his Grandparents want to see him," she said, giving Aidan kiss on his tiny toes. Karone smiled at Ashley gratefully.

"Wave bye-bye to Mommy," Andros said to Aidan. Aidan babbled something and Ashley gave him a kiss. Aidan squealed at her, and she waved at Kara, and Lamont.

"I'll show her around," Zhane offered, "We can meet up in a little while," he said. They nodded, and Ashley smiled.

"I guess I'll show you Andros' parent's house," he said, taking her bags. Ashley grabbed Andros' bag and they walked over to his house. "Something bugging you?" Zhane questioned as they continued to walk.

"I don't know," Ashley said, "I have been so worried about what my family would be thinking…I just haven't thought about what I really feel about where I want to live…" Zhane nodded and gave her a small smile. "To be honest…" Ashley said, running a hand through her hair. "I thinking of just staying here…" Ashley murmured. "I mean, Andros had told me a little about KO35…"

"You can do anything you want as a job…we can help you," Zhane said. Ashley smiled, and looked down at her feet.

"I just hope my parents understand," Ashley murmured, as they approached his house.

Meanwhile Andros was laughing with his family, and Aidan was having a great time with his family. "You found yourself a sweet girl Andros," Lamont said to his son. Andros looked down at the infant in his arms and smiled.

"Yeah…I did," he said, and Aidan gurgled at them. "I really love her," he whispered, and Lamont smiled.

"I know you do son…" Lamont said. Karone smiled seeing her brother unwind, and them finally being a family again. Kara looked at Andros, and saw how much he truly loved the Earth Girl. She gently pulled on the chain that held the engagement ring that Lamont had given her. Kara looked at Lamont and he nodded. She slipped off the ring and walked over to Andros.

"Andros," she whispered, "I know I have said some mean things…and I'm sorry," Kara apologized. "I can tell how much you truly love her…me and your father want you to have this," she said as Lamont took Aidan out of Andros' arms, and gently Kara pushed her engagement ring in Andros' open palm. Andros looked at his mother's engagement ring and smiled, knowing Ashley would love it.

"Mom…Dad," Andros said, wrapping his arms around his mother, and after pulling away, he offered his hand to his dad. Lamont pulled Andros into a hug, and squeezed his son gently.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered after a pulling away.

"Thanks dad," Andros said, as he pulled Karone to him as well. Karone seemed so happy that her family was together once again. Karone looked at the ring, and saw nice size diamond on the ring.

"Ashley is going to love it…" Andros frowned when she said that. He had no idea if Ashley was ready for that kind of commitment yet. "She loves you Andros…" she said picking up on his thought. Andros smiled and looked at the ring, knowing Ashley would love it.

A couple hours later

Ashley nervously played with her necklace, and waited for Andros to come back. Kara walked in, and gave Ashley a smile. "Hi," she said, and Ashley stopped fiddling with the necklace and turned to her. "That is a beautiful necklace," Kara commented, looking at it.

"Andros got it for me on my birthday," Ashley said, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Aidan is a real joy," Kara said, changing the subject. Ashley grinned and patted her stomach.

"Yeah…he is a good boy," Ashley said. "I hope you know Andros is a good Daddy," Ashley said to Kara. Kara nodded with a smile.

"I'm so glad that Andros finally found someone. Even just growing up a little bit, he never looked interested at any girls…I am glad to see my son opened up to you," Ashley smiled, and Kara pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Me too…believe me it was tough," Ashley said with a chuckle. After a moment Ashley looked at Kara, "I wanted to apologize," Ashley said. "I kept you away from seeing Andros when you first came here…"

"It's ok sweetie, believe me," she said. "You must have been a little scared about him just leaving, but he wouldn't ever do that to you," As they continued to chat, Andros walked in with Aidan sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Hey," Ashley whispered, gently putting a kiss on his lips. "Did you have fun?" Ashley asked, and Andros smiled. He was smiling a lot more than he used to, and Ashley was glad to see that on his face more often.

"Hey," Andros said. He was surprised to see his mom go back to the house so soon, but by the look on Ashley and his mother's face they had a nice little talk. Lamont smiled at Ashley as he walked in with Karone and Zhane trailing behind them. "I'll just go put Aidan in his crib," Andros said, walking up the stairs to where he, Ashley, and Aidan would be staying and gently put the sleeping infant in the crib. Andros smiled as Aidan put his thumb in his mouth, and went back to peacefully sleeping. Andros walked back downstairs and saw Ashley smiling as his family continued to talk with her. She looked like she was enjoying herself, and Andros was glad. He walked downstairs and wrapped his arm around Ashley.

"How about we go for a walk?" Andros asked, wanting to spend some time with Ashley alone. Ashley smiled and nodded taking his hand. He led her over to a park like area, and she leaned into him.

"Andros…I have been thinking about our living situation…and I have seen how you love being back here…" Ashley started.

"Ash…" Andros started.

"I have been selfish, and haven't been asking what you really want…so where do you want to live, and be honest with me…" Ashley said, looking at his face.

"Ash…" he whispered. To be honest, he really did want to stay where he grew up and Ashley had a right to know that. "I like it on Earth…but I really want to stay here…"

"I thought so," Ashley said.

"Ash…we don't have to make any decisions right now-," Andros started, but she silenced him.

"I won't be able to focus on school, not seeing our son as much as we want to…and it would be so hard for us to get jobs. So lets just stay here…" Ashley said. Andros held Ashley for a while, and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, laying his palm on her face tenderly. Ashley nodded, and he held onto her tightly. "I love you Ashley," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ashley murmured. Andros felt the velvet engagement ring box in his pocket, and Ashley felt Andros' palms start to sweat in hers. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said nervously, not sure if he should propose to her or not. Ashley just nodded her head, and felt Andros relax against her. "Are you sure…I don't want you to just-,"

"I'm ok…and I would love to live here with you," Ashley assured him, and he smiled.

"You make me so happy," Andros said, as they headed towards his parent's house. Ashley blushed and they walked into the house.

"Karone…" Zhane said, as they walked in. "Why don't you want to meet my parents?" Andros looked towards them and knew that he and Ashley walked in on a sore conversation.

"Because when they find out who I was…" Karone murmured. Zhane walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Karone…they won't judge you," Zhane promised. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what Astronema did,"

"We will be right here next to you," Andros said, making his and Ashley's appearance known. "Don't worry about it…" Karone nodded, and Ashley gave her a smile.

"Ok…" she whispered, and Zhane grinned at her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

After a couple minutes Kara came in with dinner, and for the first time in almost ten years, Kara was eating with her family for the first time. While they were eating, Aidan woke up, and Ashley and Andros went upstairs to go get him. Andros grabbed a bottle and filled it up with baby formula. Meanwhile Ashley gently picked up the fussy infant, "Hi sleepyhead," she cooed, and Aidan slowly started to calm down. She walked over to the bed, and put a blanket on it. She put Aidan on it, and grabbed a fresh diaper. Aidan reached out with his tiny hands for his feet, trying to grab them. Andros chuckled and helped Ashley change his diaper. Aidan started to fuss after getting changed, seeing the bottle.

Andros picked him up, and started to feed him the bottle. Aidan let out a content sigh as he started to eat. He looked up at Ashley, and saw her smiling. He was so elated…he never thought his life would turn out like this; having someone to love him, and bless him with a son. Ashley blushed as he looked at her, and sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm doing great," Ashley said, leaning against him as they continued to watch over Aidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley woke up and sighed, stretching. Andros was still sleeping, but she wanted to go look outside for a moment, just to get some fresh air. Being careful not to wake up Andros, she got out of the bed, and opened up her window, breathing in the fresh air. She heard Aidan gurgling in his crib, and saw his body moving around as he tried to get up. Ashley chuckled softly, and gently stepped over next to his crib and she picked him up. "Morning baby boy," she whispered to him, glad he had managed to sleep through the whole night. She grabbed a blanket for him as she sat outside on the terrace, gently wrapping Aidan up in his blanket. Aidan snuggled closer to her, and she smiled. "This is going to be our home Aidan…" Ashley whispered to him.

Ashley once again stood up and looked around from where she was. Andros woke up, and saw Ashley wasn't next to him. He looked around, and saw her outside, and smiled climbing out of bed. Andros slowly went up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from the behind. "Morning," Andros whispered, kissing her neck. Ashley leaned back into him, and sighed.

"Hi," she whispered, grin in her voice. Andros gently swayed with Ashley as they just stared outside. Andros pulled away, and walked in front of her to see Aidan. Aidan gurgled happily seeing his Daddy, and Andros gently took Aidan from her arms.

"Hey," Andros said, as Aidan started to babble. "Good morning to you too," Aidan wiggled around in Andros' arms, and Andros laughed. Aidan stuck his tongue out and made a raspberry noise, and then he erupted with laughter. Andros laughed and Ashley started to laugh as well. Aidan started to get fussy, and Ashley checked his diaper, but he was dry.

"You hungry Aidan?" Ashley asked, grabbing a bottle. They walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. Karone was already down stairs, eating. Aidan started cry, and reached for his bottle with his tiny arms. Ashley sat down, and Andros transferred Aidan in her arms. "Ok…ok," she whispered, gently tipping the bottle so he could start eating. Aidan let out a sigh, and started to eat. "Not too fast," Ashley chided, and Aidan reluctantly complied, slowing down.

"Morning," Karone said, looking up from her food. She looked nervous about something, and Andros sat down next to her and Ashley. Andros looked at Karone and saw nervousness playing on her face.

"What's wrong?" Andros questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I am just a little worried about going to dinner with Zhane…" Karone said.

"Why?" Ashley questioned, knowing that Karone had been out with Zhane on dates many times.

"Because it will be with his parents," Karone murmured, looking down in her mug.

"Karone…" Andros said, "It will be fine…besides, you have done so much good as a Power Ranger…and if they can't see that, Zhane still will," Andros said in a comforting voice.

"Thanks you guys," Karone said. Aidan finished his bottle and Ashley brought Aidan to her shoulder, and gently rubbed his back until he let out a burp. Aidan let out a laugh and he waved to his aunt. "Hi Aidan," Karone said, and he gurgled at her. He reached out for her, and Karone got up and Ashley gave Aidan to her. Aidan wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and she smiled. "Thanks buddy," she whispered as he continued to hold onto her. "Love you too," she whispered to her nephew.

Kara walked in with two plates of food, and put one next to Ashley, and the other one to Andros. "Hope you guys are hungry," she said, and they instantly began to eat.

"Thanks Mom," Andros said after swallowing a bite.

"Thanks," Ashley said after a moment.

"Anytime…it feels good to have my family back," she whispered. After they were done eating, Ashley took Aidan out of Karone's arms, and handed him to Andros.

"So…what are you planning on wearing to see Zhane's parents?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…" Karone sighed. Ashley had taken her shopping several times on Earth, so she knew that Karone had a selection to choose from.

"Come on…lets see what we can get for you," Ashley said, dragging her upstairs. Karone smiled, and Ashley went to her closet. "Wow…Karone this is so pretty," she said pulling out a light purple dress that went down to about Karone's knees. "You could wear that with a simple sweater," Ashley said. Karone smiled, and Ashley grinned back.

"You are so much like a sister to me," Karone said giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you think that way," Ashley said, "I consider you my sister too," Karone didn't notice any ring on her finger and sighed. She thought Andros would have proposed by now.

Andros looked upstairs and then down at the engagement ring. He had no idea if Ashley was ready for marriage yet…and yet he couldn't bring up the courage to ask the question. He had battled many different monsters, and yet he couldn't ask a question to the girl he loved. Aidan looked at the ring and tried to grab it. "No buddy…" Andros murmured, closing the velvet box, "That is for Mommy," Aidan pouted, and Andros found something else for Aidan to play with instead. Andros gave him a rattle, and Aidan instantly was shaking it around. "Lets go see what Grandma is doing," he whispered to Aidan, and went into the kitchen. "Hey Mom," Andros said to her.

"Hi sweetie," she said turning to him. Her smile grew bigger seeing her grandson, "Hi baby boy," Aidan shook his rattle at her and laughed. "Aidan you are a cute baby," she whispered, tickling his stomach. "What are you so nervous about?" Kara questioned her son.

"I'm not nerv-," Kara gave him a knowing look "I guess I am nervous about asking Ashley to marry me," Andros sighed. Ashley walked in on the conversation, and smiled. Andros wanted to marry her?

"Just ask her Andros…" Kara sighed patting her son on the shoulder.

"Ask me what?" Ashley asked walking in.

"If you want to go to dinner," Andros said, covering up he was talking about proposing to her.

"Of course," Ashley said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, still smiling broadly.

"Me and Lamont will watch Aidan for you tonight," Kara said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Ashley said, and then she saw Aidan playing with his rattle. "Are you having fun there Aidan?" she asked him. Aidan shook it faster and he laughed.

A couple hours later

Karone shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted her sweater. Karone looked in the mirror and sighed knowing she looked fine. Though she kept seeing flashes of Astronema whenever she walked or stood a certain way. Zhane slowly walked in and saw her staring at herself. "You look beautiful," he said, and she turned to him blush on her face. Zhane walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you nervous?" he questioned softly, running his hands down her arms.

"A little," Karone said, and Zhane gave her a smile.

"Don't be nervous, it will all be fine," Zhane whispered to her, squeezing her hands. She didn't know why she felt better, but Karone was glad. His grin grew bigger feeling Karone relax. He gently started to lead her towards his house. He stopped at the front door, and gave her one more squeeze. "Karone…if you are really that nervous, we don't have to eat dinner with my parents if you are still nervous," he whispered, although he really wanted her to stay.

She kissed him on the lips, and gave him a smile. "I know you really wanted this to happen…and I love you so I will go," she whispered.

"Thank you Karone," he whispered, holding her close. "Thank you so much," he whispered.

They walked into his house and Zhane called out, "Mom…Dad, we're here!" Tarah and Kinser came out of the kitchen and smiled at their son.

"Welcome home," Tarah said, pulling her into a hug. Tarah turned to Karone and gave her a smile. "You must be Karone," Tarah said, hugging her. "It has been so long since we last saw you," Karone slowly wrapped her arms around her. "You have grown up beautifully," she said pulling away.

"Thanks," Karone murmured. "But you wouldn't think anything good-,"

"Karone…we know, and believe us, we will not treat you any differently than we would have if you didn't," Kinser whispered softly, pulling Karone into a hug as well. Karone sighed in relief, and after Kinser pulled away, she leaned into Zhane.

K035 Park

Andros and Ashley had dinner, and were walking in the park hand in hand. Andros started to sweat nervously, and Ashley stopped and turned to him. "Andros what's wrong?" she whispered, putting a hand on his face.

"Um…" Andros started, wishing he could stop feeling so nervous. Slowly reaching in his pocket and grabbed the engagement ring. "Ash…ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you, and you stayed with me throughout the bad and good of what has happened since we became Power Rangers…" he started, slowly bending on one knee.

"Andros…" Ashley breathed. Andros was at a loss for words once again, and decided to just ask the question.

"I love you Ash…and I want to be with you for the rest of my days…will you marry me?" Andros asked, opening up the velvet box. Ashley's eyes widened as she saw the ring. Ashley felt tears pricking at her eyes, and Andros was starting to feel nervous. "Ash…" he whispered gently.

She started and gave him a smile, "Of course I will," she whispered, and Andros sighed in relief. He took the ring and slowly slipped the ring onto her left ringer finger. He stood up, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He slowly started to give her a slow, loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you Ashley," he whispered.

"I love you Andros," she whispered, giving him another kiss on the lips. Andros grinned in delight, glad Ashley said yes. "I love my ring…" she whispered, staring down at it. They walked back to Andros' parents house and went upstairs over to his room, seeing what time it was. Andros, laid down on the bed and felt Ashley lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and soon they fell asleep safe and loved in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am dedicating this chapter to Challon, hope everything goes well for you :D_

Ashley snuggled against Andros, and let out a sigh as she slept. Andros held her gently against his chest, and smiled down at her as she slept. Andros looked at the ring on her finger, and his grin grew bigger. He didn't know what he did to get Ashley in his life, but was glad that she was there with him. He could hear Aidan starting to wake up in his crib, and started to move around. Ashley stirred in Andros' arms, and she saw Andros looking down at her. "Hi," she murmured with a smile, and then added, "fiancé," Andros grinned, and squeezed her tighter. They stayed that way for a while, until Aidan started to get fussy. Ashley and Andros got out of the bed, and walked towards his crib. "Hi baby boy," Ashley whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Aidan calmed down after seeing his parents and then looked at Ashley's engagement ring as she brushed her hand lightly over his head. Aidan grabbed her hand, and tried to put his mouth over the ring. "No…no Aidan," Ashley whispered, pulling her hand away. "That is Mommy's ring…Daddy gave it to her," she said, and Aidan just stared at her.

Andros lifted Aidan up from his crib, and Aidan gurgled happily at him. "Morning Aidan," he said to his son. Ashley wrapped her arms around him and Aidan.

"Andros…you are a good Daddy," Ashley murmured, kissing him on the neck. Ashley sighed, and then thought of her parents. She wondered if she should tell them or not with the little 'intergalactic phone' they left there. Then she thought of maybe just telling Alex. "I'm going to go call Alex," Ashley murmured in his ear. Andros nodded, and gave her a kiss before she walked off. She walked over to the phone and tapped into Alex's line.

Suddenly a picture popped up, and a groggy Alex popped up on the screen. Nonetheless he managed to give her a big grin. "Hey baby sister," he said, and she smiled back.

"Hey Alex…I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked him.

"Nah…I was about to wake up anyway," Alex said, still giving her a smile. "There's something different about you Ashley…you are glowing,"

"Yeah…" Ashley said suddenly nervous.

"Ash…something bugging you?" he questioned softly, although he had a feeling that he knew what was bugging her.

"Yeah…" she admitted. "Andros and me decided which planet we were going to live on…" she sighed. That sobered up Alex's grin, and he sighed.

"Oh," he said, looking down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, teary eyed.

"Hey…" he whispered, putting his hand on the screen. "Don't cry…I expected as much. And it would be the best thing for all of you," he whispered.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No…no it's ok," he said. "Ash you are my little sister, and I love and support you," he said.

"Thanks Alex," she whispered. Alex couldn't help but wish that she and Andros would have stayed on Earth…he couldn't see his sister or his nephew often. At least Ashley could make something of her life.

"I am happy for you," Alex murmured. "Look, my roommate is waking up…I'll give you a call back," Alex promised.

"Ok," Ashley said, "Love you Alex," she whispered.

"Love you too Ash," he whispered, cutting off the connection. Ashley sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down and ran a hand through her hair, trying to stave off the tears that were coming. She needed to be strong for Andros and Aidan….

Andros looked up towards the stairs and hoped Ashley was ok. Aidan started to move around in Andros' arms and that brought Andros' gaze back down to him. Aidan frowned at Andros, and Andros gave him a smile. "How about Grandma gets you some breakfast?" Andros asked, looking at Kara and giving her a bottle, "And I'll go check on Mommy," Kara took Aidan out of Andros' arms and Andros gratefully smiled at his mother. Andros headed up towards the room he and Ashley were sharing, and he heard Ashley sobbing.

Andros walked into the room and Ashley instantly turned away from him, trying to calm herself down. "Ash…are you ok?" he asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley lied, wiping her tears from her face. Andros took her by the hands and sat her down on the bed. He put a hand on her cheek and she instantly leaned into it.

"Ashley…please tell me what's wrong," he gently said. Ashley pulled away a little bit and gave Andros a shaky smile.

"I'm ok," Ashley whispered, and she didn't want Andros to worry about her anymore. She tried to calm herself down, but Andros knew she was lying. Andros gently pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ash…" Andros whispered in her ear. "You can talk to me…" he whispered.

"I just got off the phone with Alex…" Ashley murmured in his ear. "I told him that I was going to live here…"

"You didn't fight did you?" Andros questioned softly, rubbing her arms.

"No…he supported our decision about moving here…but he was clearly sad…" Ashley whispered.

"Ashley…we will be able to visit Earth…" Andros said, as she leaned into him. She buried her head into his chest, and he rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. "Ashley…we'll get through this…" he whispered. "Together…"

"Thanks," she whispered. Andros smiled down at her, and kissed her on the lips.

"How about some breakfast?" Andros asked, and she smiled wiping at her eyes.

"That sounds really good," Ashley said, and she and Andros went downstairs.

"Morning Ashley," Kara said to her, giving her a plate of food. "Hope you're hungry," she said, ignoring the tear streaks on her face.

"Thanks Kara," Ashley said, gratefully taking the plate and sitting down next to Andros. "I hope Karone and Zhane had a good night," Ashley said, looking down at her ring. "I sure did," she said, giving Andros a grin. Andros grinned back and Lamont walked in with a very sleepy Aidan in his arms. "Morning Lamont…Aidan being a good baby?"

"He has been a very good boy," Lamont said, rocking Aidan in his arms. Aidan's eyes drooped and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"I'll go put Aidan in his crib," Andros said, starting to stand up.

"No…I got him," Lamont said, "Have breakfast with your fiancée," he said, going upstairs. Andros smiled and he and Ashley started to eat.

A couple hours later

Ashley sighed, looking at the phone. She was going to call Cassie and let her know she was engaged. She contacted Cassie, and Cassie came out with a sheet wrapped around her. Ashley held back a chuckle, "Did I get you at a bad time?" Ashley snickered.

"Uh…no," Cassie said with a blush. "What's up?" she asked, trying to fix her messy hair. Ashley waved her hand and Cassie saw the ring, "Wow…that's a pretty big rock…oh my god, Andros proposed?"

"Yeah…" Ashley said with a grin. "It is so beautiful…"

"Aw Ash…I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Who are you talking to?" Carlos asked sleepily, wrapping his arms around her from the behind.

"Hey Carlos," Ashley said, and made Carlos jump. "Nice to see you too," Ashley said, giggling at him.

"Ash…hi," he said.

"I'll let you guys go…" Ashley said snickering still. "I'll give you a call later," she said, with a wave. She disconnected the connection and smiled. She turned to Aidan's crib and saw he was waking up. Andros was downstairs talking with Karone and Zhane, probably telling them that he proposed. Ashley lifted Aidan up from his crib, and tried to fix the infant's tousled soft hair. Aidan gurgled at her and pushed her hand away from his hair. "Just like Daddy," she whispered. "Lets go see what Daddy is doing," she whispered, and she walked downstairs and saw Karone.

"Hey guys," Ashley said walking downstairs. "How was dinner last night?"

"It was great," Karone said, leaning into Zhane with a huge grin on her face. "Nice ring," she commented with a knowing grin.

"I love it," she said, and Aidan started to pull on her shirt. Ashley focused on a bottle, and it floated over to her. "Are you a hungry baby?" she cooed, gently putting the bottle in his mouth. Aidan started to eat, and Karone walked over to them.

"So where are you guys going to have the wedding?" she questioned. Andros gave Ashley a smile, and sat down next to her.

"Earth…so Ashley can be with her family," Andros said giving Ashley's arm a squeeze. Ashley gave him a slight grin and leaned into him. Karone smiled at them, and was glad that they were going to stay at KO-35. Karone looked at Ashley, suddenly a little worried about her.

"Ashley," Karone said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be ok living here?" she asked, pulling away from Zhane, and touched Ashley's arm. Ashley grinned at her, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am completely ok with it…" Ashley said, giving Andros' hand a squeeze. "I will love being here…" Ashley said, "especially with such a supporting family," she whispered as Aidan finished eating, and started to whimper. She looked down at Aidan, and put him to her shoulder to rub his back. Aidan let out a burp and laid his head on Ashley's shoulder, his eyes drooping. "Looks like it's nappy time for you," Ashley whispered, standing up. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Andros, Karone, and Zhane. She walked upstairs, and heard Andros' footsteps behind her.

Ashley gently put Aidan into his crib, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Andros grabbed Aidan's blanket and pulled it over him, also giving him a kiss on the forehead. "We love you son," he whispered as Aidan eyes fluttered closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay a new chapter! Thanks Challon for helping me with this once again :D 

_Anyways, enjoy :D_

A few months had passed by since Andros had proposed, and slowly Andros and Ashley's wedding day was approaching. Ashley, Andros, and Aidan had been coming over to Earth more often to spend time with Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, and Alex. They have gotten used to the idea of Ashley moving to KO-35, and were happy for her, although they couldn't see her as often as they'd like.

Aidan had learned how to crawl, and had been constantly on the move ever since. At the moment Ashley was at her parent's house, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Aidan had managed to knock down the playpen door, and started to crawl around. Aidan crawled towards the kitchen and Mrs. Hammond saw her grandson crawling around and picked him up. "Where do you think you are going baby boy?" she asked as he giggled.

Ashley looked up towards her mom and smiled. She walked over to them, and Aidan cried out, "Ma!" he reached out towards her, and Ashley smiled, taking him out of Mrs. Hammond's arms.

"Hi baby," she cooed, and Aidan just once again said Ma, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"Where's Andros at?" Mrs. Hammond questioned.

"Alex took him somewhere," Ashley said, as she bounced Aidan, making him laugh. "I am guessing a bachelor party of some sort," Ashley said, as Aidan started to squirm in her arms.

"Mama," he gurgled, putting a kiss on her cheek. Ashley smiled at him, and gave him butterfly kisses, making him giggle. Andros' parents, Karone, and Zhane and his parents all came down to Earth, staying with the Hammonds.

"Thanks for letting them stay here…" Ashley said, remembering everyone that was staying at the house.

"Its no problem at all…it is fun having everyone here," Mrs. Hammond said, gently squeezing Aidan's cheek. Aidan babbled at her, trying to push her hand away. "So what are you up to today Ashley?" Mrs. Hammond questioned.

"I don't know," Ashley said. "Play with Aidan, and probably do wedding stuff,"

"Well I called Cassie up yesterday," Mrs. Hammond said. "and invited her over…Melissa as well," she said, and Ashley smiled.

"It will be kind of…what do you call it?" Karone said walking downstairs.

"Bachelorette party," Mrs. Hammond said with a smile.

Alex had taken Andros to his dorm since none of the rangers were at the legal drinking age. Carlos, TJ, and Zhane met them there, with snacks and the sort. They knew that Andros wouldn't want anything special, since he was pretty much alone all his life. No dancer either, since he was only faithful to Ashley. So they had unanimously decided that they'd just hang out. It was peaceful, and Andros was content about it. He was going to be nervous as it was with the wedding coming along, and seeing so much of Ashley's family showing up…

"So, how does it feel?" TJ asked.

"Huh?" Andros asked after a moment.

"Last day of being technically single," Zhane said in a duh voice.

"Um…dunno," Andros mumbled, not really sure what they were getting at. Carlos and TJ just laughed, and put the question off.

Meanwhile the girls were having just as small as a party since they had Aidan. Aidan had broken out of his playpen again and crawled over to Karone. "My little nephew, what are you doing out of your playpen?" she asked him, as he pulled himself up to a standing position. Melissa smiled at the happy infant, and he waved at her.

"He is so sweet," Melissa said to Ashley.

"Thanks, he looks like he really like you," Ashley said, as Aidan kinda danced around. Karone pulled Aidan up, and sat him on her lap. "So how are you an TJ doing?" Ashley questioned Melissa.

"Doing great," Melissa said. "He is being really good to me,"

"That's great," Cassie said, "Glad he finally found someone," Melissa smiled and they continued to chat, and told stories.

A couple days later

Ashley was getting fitted into her wedding dress, and Mrs. Hammond smiled at her with tears in her eyes. "Ashley…you look so beautiful," she whispered to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," she whispered.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No…I'm just…I dunno how to explain it," Ashley said, wiping her eyes. The piano started playing the bride's intro and Ashley sighed happily. Mr. Hammond walked over towards Ashley.

"You ready?" he asked her, offering his arm for Ashley to take. Ashley took it and headed out towards them. Andros must have been nervous, as soon as he saw her he let out a sigh of relief. Ashley grinned at him, and they walked over to him.

Ashley looked at Aidan who was standing next to Zhane and Karone, each gripping one of his hands, before taking Andros' hand. "Hi," she whispered, giving him a smile.

"We are gathered here today to unite Andros and Ashley in holy matrimony," the priest said, giving each of them a smile. "This couple has written their own vows…Andros…"

Andros nervously cleared his throat, and took Ashley's other hand in his own as well. "Ashley, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one that I wanted to spend my life with. We've been through so much together since we met each other. Finding family, patching up old relationships with them, and creating our own family. I love you and Aidan with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my days," he said to her, squeezing her hands gently as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Andros," she said choking up, and Andros put a hand on her cheek, gently wiping her tears away. "Andros," she started again, "A couple years ago, I was just concerned about high school, and then life in general I suppose," she said once again wiping tears from her eyes. "But after you came in my life," she whispered, "You have taught me so much, and loved me like no one else had. I'm glad that you came into my life, and blessed us with a beautiful baby boy," she whispered. "I love you Andros, and I am proud to be able to become your wife,"

"They have said their vows…" Zhane lifted up Aidan, and had Aidan give the priest the rings. The priest handed each of them the ring and they each slipped the rings on each other. "The rings have been set…do you Ashley, take Andros to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Ashley whispered.

"And do you Andros, take Ashley to be your lawfully wedded bride?"

"I do," Andros said, bringing her closer.

"If anyone is against this matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the crowd stayed silent, and he smiled, "You may now kiss the bride," he said to them, and Andros pulled her against him, and gently put his lips on top of hers in a sweet loving kiss. The crowd that was their family and friends cheered and slowly they pulled away from each other, to wipe each other's tears before walking down the aisle, as flower petals were thrown in the air. Andros smiled at Ashley as they headed towards the limo that would take them to the restaurant that they were having the reception party in. Ashley grinned, and looked at the crowd of young women behind her. Karone had Aidan in her arms, and he was looking at his mommy.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she buddy?" she asked Aidan as he murmured Ma. She looked at Ashley as she turned around.

"What is she doing?" Karone questioned softly to Andros. Melissa was behind them and smiled.

"She is throwing her bouquet, and whoever catches it is supposed to be the next to be married," Melissa explained. Karone nodded in understanding and watched as Ashley launched the bouquet in the air. Aidan looked at it, and turned it towards Karone, and Zhane quickly took the infant out of her arms, and she caught the bouquet. Zhane grinned at her, and she put a kiss on his cheek, before turning to the grinning infant.

"Did you do that?" she asked him, gently pinching his cheek. Aidan babbled at her, and she smiled.

Reception Hall

Andros and Ashley were squeezing each other's hands gently and just couldn't stop grinning at each other. Alex walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "You look so beautiful Ash," he whispered gently in her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered back. Alex smiled at went back to being a DJ.

"Come on you two…" he said to Andros and Ashley, "Its time for your first dance…" he said, and he knew the perfect song for her.

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be…

Kelly Clarkson's soothing voice came out of the radio, and Ashley grinned at her older brother before turning to Andros. He offered his hand to dance, and she took it as they entered the dance floor.

_Would you believe me   
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we met before_

Andros gazed lovingly into Ashley's eyes, as they swayed to the music. Ashley snuggled closer into him, and he grin became bigger.

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait forever  
For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Andros gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she kissed him on his lips. "I'm so happy…" she whispered as it went to the next verse.

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreamin'  
but still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

"I love you Ashley…" Andros whispered gently, wiping the tears forming on her eyes.

"I love you too Andros," she whispered.

Could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So, let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Some people spend two lifetimes  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Oh, like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

As the song ended, Ashley wrapped her arms around Andros' neck, and they continued to sway, even though the music was over. Just as Ashley pulled away to go grab Aidan, when a wall of the restaurant came crashing down…


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks challon86 for the help on this chapter (and a belated thank you for the help on the previous ones ) Oh yeah…read her stories Behind the Mask and Never Lose Faith! They are really good!

Ashley rushed to Aidan and picked him up hurriedly as he started to cry from the crash. "Sh…Mommy's here," she whispered. Piranahtrons started to rush in, and the wedding guests were running away left and right. Andros ran over to Ashley and Aidan, and brought them to a deserted area.

"When you can, get Aidan out of here," Andros whispered, as he saw Carlos, TJ, and Cassie fighting some of them off already.

"But-," Ashley whispered as Aidan started to cry.

"Da!" he cried reaching out for him. Andros softened his face, and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

"It'll be ok Aidan," he whispered. "I love you," he whispered. "Ashley…I'll be fine, just go," he whispered, gently kissing her on the lips. "I love you Ashley," he said, before rushing to help the others.

Ashley sighed, and tried to shush Aidan as she attempted to discreetly get away from the reception hall. While still holding Aidan, she managed to get her high heels off, so she could walk around more stealthily. Aidan had managed to quiet himself down, as Ashley brought him closer.

"Well Yellow Ranger…it has been a while," Divatox's voice came out. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. She was cornered, and she didn't have her morpher. "You didn't think I was just going to let you walk out of here with that…?" she said, referring to Aidan. "Did you?" A group of Piranahtrons was next to her.

"Divatox," Ashley growled, bringing Aidan closer, "I am not letting you take him," she said.

"You are going to fight in that?" Divatox said shaking her head. "Good luck," she said, gesturing to the Piranahtrons. They slowly went towards her, and Ashley noticed a chandelier above them, and she focused on it, making it fall. They scattered and Ashley ran the opposite direction. As Ashley turned a corner, a pair of cold scaly hands grabbed onto her shoulders. Using one elbow, she elbowed it in the gut, and attempted to run once again, but more Piranahtrons grabbed a hold of her and took Aidan out of her arms.

Ashley roared, trying to throw the group off of her, but they just continued to crowd her… "No…. Aidan!" She cried trying to get through the Piranahtrons.

They only tightened their hold on her to where she couldn't move. "Let me go...ugh...Aidan!" she yelled struggling to get out of their hold.

Suddenly an ice-cold laugh froze her heart. "Ha, ha, ha," Divatox laughed. "I have him now yellow ranger, what are you going to do now?"

"No…don't take him…" Ashley cried out, tears of anger hitting her eyes, still struggling against the Piranahtrons, "He is only a baby!" she growled.

"And I'm evil," she scoffed. "This little thing is going to be the little future of evil…or I can just sacrifice him, and try to bring back Malagor…" she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"NO!" Ashley screamed, as Aidan started to cry in the Piranahtron's arm.

"Mama!" he cried out. Ashley continued to struggle, and once again Divatox let out a cackle.

"Well it was nice doing 'business' with you," she said, snapping her fingers at the Piranahtrons, and she felt something hit the back of her head…and darkness clouded her vision, as she was plagued with Aidan crying in the background as they disappeared.

As soon as Divatox disappeared with Aidan, the groups of Piranahtrons slowly started to go away. Andros sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That was too easy…" he commented.

"They weren't even fighting back…" Karone commented.

"Ashley…" Andros gasped out, suddenly feeling a pain in his head. He ran away from the team and found Ashley unconscious and slightly bruised. "Ashley," he breathed, sliding down next to her. "Come on…wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently. He looked around as he attempted to wake her up, but he saw no sign of Aidan and felt his heart drop.

"Aidan!" Ashley gasped out, shooting up from the ground. "No…" she whispered, as sobs wracked her body.

"Ashley…" he whispered, taking her by the arms.

"Divatox…she took Aidan…" her words rang through Andros' ears. "I couldn't stop her…" Ashley said trying to get away from Andros, thinking he was going to explode in anger. Andros brought her close, and made some shushing noises. The rest of the team ran over to the sobbing couple. Andros gently picked up Ashley, and Zhane walked out to get the rest of the people out of there so they could find Divatox to get Aidan back.

A couple hours later

Ashley was on the bridge holding onto a cup of an empty cup of coffee, not tearing her gaze off the screen in front of her. They still hadn't found Divatox, and Ashley was starting to get scared. She was avoiding Andros, still trying to look for their son. Andros kept saying that he wasn't blaming her for Aidan being kidnapped, and it made Ashley feel a little better. Still she was blaming herself still… Andros walked onto the bridge and saw Ashley. He slowly walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, not expecting him, "It's just me Ash…" he whispered. She nodded, and tried to relax. He gently pulled her up for a moment so he could sit down, and have her sit on him. "Why are you doing this alone?" he whispered to her. "This is something we should do together…"

"But it's my fault that Aidan was kindapp-," Andros put a couple fingers on her lips.

"It is not your fault," he said, "I am not blaming you…and believe me I feel guilty for making you go off by yourself with him…I didn't know that Divatox was after him," Ashley snuggled closer to him, and he squeezed her tightly. "I love you Ashley…stop blaming yourself," he murmured, kissing her gently on the lips. Ashley felt tears streaming down her face. Andros wiped most of the oncoming tears with his palms before she just buried her head into his chest. "We are going to get him back," Andros said in a determined, but loving voice. Ashley cried herself to sleep, and Andros continued to hold her. He picked up after a while, and walked them to their room. He telekinetically pulled the sheets back and laid Ashley down, tucking the sheets to her chin. Andros felt Ashley grab his hand and she squeezed it tightly.

"Deca…" Andros whispered, "Continue scanning for Divatox…" DECA beeped in response and initiated the search. Andros laid down next to his sobbing wife, and pulled her tightly against him, "I love you Ashley…" he whispered to himself, thinking about Aidan, hoping they would find him soon…


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley stirred, and felt Andros sleeping next to her, arms still securely tight around her. She slowly unwrapped his arms from her, and got out of their bed. She threw on a robe and headed towards the Mess Hall to go get some coffee so she could get an early start on getting a lead on where Divatox was. After grabbing a cup of coffee, she went back to the bridge, and saw that DECA hadn't found Divatox yet. Ashley wiped away the oncoming tears and once again started another search for her ship. Meanwhile Cassie was already up and walked towards the bridge, knowing either and or Ashley or Andros would be there. "Ashley…" Cassie called out, and Ashley slowly turned her head towards Cassie.

"Hey," she whispered, turning her head back to the screen.

"Ashley…it is five in the morning…what are you doing up so-," Cassie started in a worried voice.

"I'm looking for my son," Ashley snapped at her. "That should have been obvious," Cassie nodded, but didn't say anything, knowing Ashley would be really emotional right now.

"You want some help?" Cassie offered. Ashley slowly nodded her head, and Cassie sat down next to her. Cassie put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently before Ashley turned to her best friend, and cried on her shoulder.

"I couldn't protect my own son," Ashley murmured.

"That wasn't your fault Ashley," Cassie said. "That was out of all of our hands,"

"No…I should have been able to save him. We have managed to save countless amounts of strangers, but when I was called for to save my own flesh and blood…" she couldn't speak anymore as she choked up. Cassie squeezed Ashley, as tears continued to stream down Ashley's face.

"It's not your fault," Cassie whispered. "Its not your fault, you have to know that," Ashley stayed silent and Cassie pulled away. "Ashley you are acting like you just said, 'here take my son.' But you didn't, you fought…" Ashley nodded, and started to wipe at her eyes.

Meanwhile Karone was lying down in Zhane's bed wide-awake. She was not only worried about Aidan's safety, but also worried about Andros and Ashley. She started to sit up from the bed, and felt Zhane waking up next to her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said in a deflated voice. "I am going to go check on Andros and Ashley," Karone said, hopping off the bed. Zhane put a shirt on, and grabbed her arm.

"I'll come with you," he said, and Karone nodded. They walked over towards their room, not noticing Cassie and Ashley on the bridge. Karone knocked on the door, and Andros stirred. He turned over, expecting Ashley to be right next to him, but she wasn't.

Andros rubbed his eyes, and walked to the door. "Karone…Zhane," he greeted sleepily. "Have either of you seen Ashley?" he asked.

"No…we thought she was in here with you…" Zhane said. Andros sighed, pushing down the worry about Ashley, already knowing where she was. He looked towards Aidan's empty crib, and sighed, forcing the oncoming tears back. Karone saw him look at the crib, and he slowly walked over towards it.

"Andros," Karone said, grabbing his shoulder, stopping him from going to the crib. Andros couldn't hold back his tears any longer, and he buried his head into her shoulder. Zhane decided to leave them alone for a little bit, and headed towards the bridge to find Ashley and Cassie at their consoles already.

Zhane took a seat next to them, instantly helping towards the search. "Thanks," Ashley managed to whisper.

"You do know Andros is hurting just as much as you are don't you?" Zhane questioned softly. Ashley numbly nodded, and Zhane put his hand on her shoulder, "Go see him…you both need each other right now. Me and Cassie will continue the search for Divatox," Ashley reluctantly pulled away, and headed for her and Andros' room. Ashley saw Karone holding Andros, and she walked into the room.

"Ash…" Andros said before gently murmuring thanks to Karone, and pulling away. Andros walked over to Ashley, tears still streaming silently down his cheeks. Ashley wiped them away with her hands, before he tightly pulled her into a hug. Karone silently stepped out, and left them alone. "Ashley," he whispered, pulling away a little bit, leaving his hand on her face. Andros felt Ashley start to push him away again, "Ashley don't pull away from me…." he whispered.

"I just want him back Andros," Ashley murmured. "I can't just stand around and do nothing while Divatox has him…"

"I know…" Andros said. "But don't do this alone Ashley…let me help you. I am hurting that Aidan is gone too…" Andros whispered.

"Ok…" Ashley whispered, and Andros put a kiss on her cheek.

"Let me go get dressed," Andros said, and went to go get changed. Ashley slinked out of the room, and headed towards the teleportation room. It was her fault that Aidan was taken, and she needed to go save him. Ashley knew that she wasn't going to be able to do much, just looking around from space. She needed to be down at Earth, but had to make sure that neither TJ nor Carlos saw her, since they were down on Earth.

Andros sighed, as he got out from the closet, not seeing Ashley in the room. He headed towards the bridge assuming that Ashley was already up there. He was surprised that Ashley wasn't there. "Has Ashley been through here?" Andros questioned Zhane and Karone.

"No…" Karone whispered. Andros sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Andros walked to a console and found Ashley was in Angel Grove Park.

"I'm going to go get her," he said to them, before heading towards the teleportation room. Ashley sighed, still not finding where Divatox had normally placed monsters to spy on the rangers when they were the Turbo Rangers. As Ashley walked around the park, she heard TJ's voice.

"Melissa…I'll explain everything to you in a little while," he said on the cellular phone. "Ok…it will be soon," he said in a promising voice. Ashley hid away from them, but Carlos saw her.

"Ash!" he called out, and Ashley ran the opposite direction, getting away from Carlos and TJ. Ashley kept running, and suddenly crashed into someone. He grabbed Ashley's arms, and Ashley started to struggle against him.

"Ashley, it's me," Andros whispered, but she didn't stop struggling against him.

"I need to save our son…let go of me," she started to yell. Andros didn't listen he just pulled her closer. "Andros-,"

"Ashley calm down," Andros said in a caring voice, trying to get her to calm down.

"She really doesn't have to listen to you Red Ranger," Divatox cackled, and Andros glared at her. Ashley lunged for Divatox, but Andros held her back.

"Andros…" Ashley said through gritted teeth.

"Wow…this is just brilliant," Divatox said. "I never knew that this would cause so much marital problems," Ashley let out a low growl, and finally broke out of Andros' grasp.

"Where is my son you bitch?!" Ashley shouted, morphing and tackling Divatox. Andros morphed, and TJ and Carlos had finally caught up. Elgar came out from the bushes and pulled Ashley away from Divatox. Andros started to fight Elgar, whilst Ashley, Carlos, and TJ fought Divatox. Karone, Zhane, and Cassie noticed that Divatox finally surfaced. They shot down to Earth, and joined in on the battle.

Ashley and Divatox managed to pull away from the rest of the team. Pirranahtrons swarmed the other rangers, and Andros lost sight of Ashley. "Ashley!" Andros called out, knocking Piranahtrons back.

Divatox grabbed Ashley's fist, and twisted it behind her back. They disappeared and reappeared in a prison. Aidan's cries went out to Ashley, and she pushed Divatox away, and ran towards Aidan. She ripped her mask off, and picked up Aidan, who was shivering and sobbing. "Thank god, you got that annoying machine to shut up," Divatox groused. Ashley put Aidan down for a moment, and drove her fist towards Divatox, and hit her hard across the jaw. Elgar grabbed Ashley's wrist and took her morpher away, and threw her towards Aidan.

"If you don't keep him quiet…we will find a permanent way to do so," Divatox growled. Ashley stopped, and walked towards Aidan who was crying still. Since she was demorphed she pulled her coat off and wrapped Aidan up in it.

"Sh…Mommy's here," she whispered, and Aidan started to calm down a little bit.

"Mama," he whimpered, and Ashley brought him closer. Aidan wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, and started to sob softly. "Mama," he whispered again.

"We are going to be ok," she whispered to him. "Daddy is going to come get us…"

"Dada…" Aidan whispered, looking around.

"He'll be here soon," Ashley promised her son. Aidan quieted down, and he snuggled into her, before promptly falling asleep. Ashley held Aidan gently as she looked around, trying to find an exit. Ashley saw a tube, covered with a big piece of cloth. She had a sense of déjà vu, and she threw it off of the tube. "Zordon…" Ashley said, and Zordon's eyes popped open.

"Ashley…" he said in a shocked voice.

"I thought that you were going back to Eltar…" Ashley said, putting her hand to the glass.

"That is what I thought as well," Zordon said, "until Divatox yanked me and the crew from our ship…"

"I'm sorry…" Ashley whispered, and felt Aidan start to wake up. Zordon smiled at the infant, and Aidan gurgled at him. Ashley smiled, but wished that she had listened to Andros.

Back at the battle, the rangers got rid of the rest of the Piranahtrons and demorphed. Andros ran to where Divatox and Ashley had been. "Ashley!" Andros yelled. Zhane rushed forward and put his had on Andros' shoulder.

"Andros c'mon, she's gone. We need to get back to the ship so that we can find them," Zhane said trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, she'll be alright Andros, she's a ranger, she can hold her own," TJ added, "and you know she'll protect Aidan."

Dropping his head in defeat, Andros turned to Zhane and the others. He nodded sadly and said, "Let's go." Andros immediately went to a computer console and started up a search for Ashley. Andros glared at the screen impatiently, and felt tears of anger and sadness starting to hit his eyes.

"Andros…" Karone whispered, and she put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged off her hand and continued to stare at the screen. "Andros…we'll look for her…" she whispered.

"I'm fine," he said, once again shrugging her hand off.

"Andros," Zhane said, pulling him away from the console. "You are going to run yourself down," he whispered.

"My wife, and my child have been kidnapped," Andros growled. "I don't care if I run myself down," he pushed Zhane away, and once again started to look for them. Karone sighed, and sat down next to him, starting to help him. Zhane mirrored their movements, and they continued to look for them. Andros finally got a read on Divatox's ship, and stormed towards the teleportation room. Karone, Zhane, Carlos, and TJ had to sprint to meet Andros there.

"Andros…it might be a trap," TJ said.

"I have to get them back," Andros whispered, tears starting to sting at his eyes. No one said anything, they just teleported down to where Divatox was.

"Zordon…Andros will get us out of here…" Ashley said, as she gently rocked Aidan back to sleep.

"Ashley, you need to get you and your son out of here," he whispered. "I know how you can get out-,"

"Zordon…" Ashley started.

"No, you need to get out of here," Zordon said. "I'll be fine, but Aidan is going to get sick here…" he started, when all the sudden the ship started to rock. Aidan started to cry, and Ashley tried to shush him, fearing Divatox might hear him. Pirranahtrons started to come in, but were suddenly shot in different directions. A flash of red came in, and Ashley nearly collapsed in relief. Andros ran to her, and pulled her close to him, being careful not to crush Aidan.

"Dada," Aidan murmured, and Andros gently took Aidan out of Ashley's arms, and held him tightly. "Dada," he murmured happily, burying his head into Andros' neck. Andros looked and saw Zordon.

"Zordon…" Andros gasped.

"Andros, you have no time, get out of here," he said to them. "They are coming, and you cannot allow your wife and child to get hurt…" Zordon suddenly closed his eyes, and Ashley's morpher appeared on her wrist, and they disappeared back to Earth.

"I'm sorry Andros," Ashley whispered, and Andros demorphed. "If I didn't get captured, you could have saved Zordon…" Andros put his hands on Ashley's face, and wiped her tears away.

"Ashley…all I care about right now is getting you and Aidan home," he whispered, kissing her before once again taking Aidan from her. He put a kiss on Aidan's forehead, and Aidan sighed happily, glad to be with his parents once again. He let out a tiny sneeze, and Andros lightly rubbed his back. The other rangers soon met up with them, and they teleported back to the Mega Ship. After welcoming Ashley and Aidan back, they walked back to their rooms. Ashley had called her family, letting them know Aidan was back again.

A couple hours later, Cassie and Carlos were looking for Zordon, whilst Andros and Ashley were back with Aidan. Aidan felt a little warm, and Andros was worried. "Are you getting sick buddy?" he asked in a soft voice. Aidan started to cough a little bit, and he started to cry a little bit. Andros picked up Aidan, and rubbed his back gently. Ashley was right next to them, and they stayed close. Andros sat down in the rocking chair, and slowly but surely Aidan fell back asleep. He put Aidan into his crib, and pulled the blanket over him before turning to Ashley, and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"You saved us," she whispered into his chest.

"I was so scared…" he whispered, "I could have lost you both," he said, tightening his hold on her.

"Andros, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you," she whispered, burying her head into his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered. After a couple minutes, Ashley leaned into him starting to fall asleep once again. He picked her up, and gently laid her on the bed, before lying down next to her.

"What about Zordon?" Ashley murmured, knowing he wanted to save Zordon.

"You and Aidan are the only ones important in my life now," he whispered, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around him. Andros sighed happily, and wrapped his arms around his wife, falling back into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Aidan woke up coughing and started to wail in pain. Ashley instantly went over to the infant, and picked him up. "Oh Aidan," Ashley whispered, feeling how warm his little body was against her. Aidan started to cry into her shoulder, and Ashley rubbed his back. Andros woke up, and saw Aidan crying in Ashley's arms. Instantly crawling out of bed, he walked over to them.

"Hey…" Andros whispered to Aidan, "Shouldn't you be sleeping little man?" he asked him. Aidan didn't even crack a smile, and Andros put his hand on Aidan's forehead. Ashley gave Andros a worried look, and Andros gently took Aidan out of Ashley's arms.

"It's ok Ashley," he whispered, walking towards the rocking chair. He gently sat down in it, and slowly started to rock it. Bringing Aidan close to him, he started to hum lowly. Aidan's cries went to sniffles, and slowly listening his daddy humming a lullaby he was once again fast asleep.

Ashley smiled at Andros, and saw him blush slightly. Andros sat up and put Aidan back in his crib. Ashley walked next to Andros, and lightly pulled a small sheet over Aidan as he unconsciously rolled into a comfortable position. Andros saw Ashley still grinning at him, "What?" he asked uncomfortably. Ashley chuckled lightly at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That was really cute," she said, kissing him lightly where his blush still stood. Andros smiled back at her, and suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Andros," she whispered in shock, barely repressing the urge to shout. "What are you doing?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I believe it is customary to carry the bride across the threshold," Andros smirked, "Though I am sorry that it is belated," he murmured brushing his lips on her neck.

"You're forgiven," Ashley, giggled with a grin, as Andros gently placed her on their bed. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley as he laid down next to her. He kissed her gently on the lips, and looked at her face. "What's wrong?" she asked him, gently putting her hand on his face.

"Nothing…I'm just glad that you are here…I was really scared that we would never have a moment like this again," Andros said glumly. Ashley put her lips on top of his gently, trying to alleviate any thoughts like that from his head.

"You brought me and Aidan home," Ashley said in a barely audible voice. "We are right here, because of you," she whispered, as she felt Andros bring her closer. Andros smiled at her, feeling exhaustion take over once again.

"I love you Ashley," he whispered.

"I love you too Andros," she whispered, as she felt him fall asleep next to her. Ashley slowly ran her hand through his soft hair as he slept. He looked dead tired even as he slept and Ashley felt bad that he was so exhausted. She smiled, knowing she was going to wake up before him, and she knew she had to surprise him with something when he woke up. Ashley fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

Aidan had managed to stay asleep throughout the whole night, and that made Ashley that much happier in the morning. She smiled down at Aidan as he woke up. Ashley picked up the half asleep infant, and walked out of the room, and towards the Mess Hall on the Mega Ship. She was surprised to feel almost home sick, not being on KO35, and knew that Andros must feel the same being so far away from home again. Ashley walked over to the one of DECA's sensors, and quietly asked, "What is Andros' favorite food from KO35?"

DECA didn't respond, but just made something from the synthesizer. "Thanks DECA," she whispered, and brought the plate out of the synthesizer. Aidan reached for the food, and Ashley chuckled softly. "No Aidan, that's for Daddy," she chided softly. Aidan pouted, and tried to reach for it once again. Ashley put the plate down, and synthesized a bottle for Aidan. Aidan squealed happily and reached for the bottle. Ashley sat down on a chair and started to feed Aidan. In no time, Aidan had finished the bottle, and was once again happy and content.

Kara and Lamont had decided to come with them on their search for Aidan, and found them in a spare room on the ship. "Hey," Ashley called out softly as she walked in with Aidan in her arms.

"Hi sweetie," Kara said, and Aidan gurgled at his grandparents. "Hi baby boy," she cooed, gently pulling Aidan out of Ashley's arms. Her smile faded when she felt how warm Aidan was. "You aren't feeling good are you?" she asked as Aidan let out a small yawn.

"Do you think you guys can watch him for a little bit? I kinda wanted to surprise Andros with something," Ashley said shyly.

"Of course," Lamont said, as he pulled one of the pacifiers that they had bought on KO35, and gently put it in Aidan's mouth. Aidan sighed, and started to fall asleep, and Lamont gave Ashley a smile as she left. Once again getting what Andros had liked to eat, and as an afterthought, made some hot chocolate, knowing he really didn't like coffee.

Ashley slowly opened the door, and walked over to Andros. She brought the mug of hot chocolate under his nose, and he inhaled the aroma. His eyes opened up, and he smiled at Ashley. "Morning Andros," she said, as Andros gratefully took the hot chocolate, and took a gulp of it, before pulling Ashley right next to him.

"Good morning, beautiful wife of mine," he whispered, kissing her on the lips before noticing the plate of food in her hands still. He gave her a surprised smile, and tenderly took it out of her hands. Andros' grin grew bigger, and he put his lips on Ashley's. "Ash…" he said, "This was so thoughtful," he whispered, gently taking a spoonful and putting it in his mouth. "Wanna bite?" he asked after a moment.

Ashley nodded, and Andros smiled, putting a little bit in her mouth. Ashley chewed, and found it tasted almost like an omelet. She smiled, and leaned into Andros. "I can see why you like eating that so much," she said, with a smile. Andros couldn't stop grinning as he continued to eat.

"Thanks…for doing this," he whispered, kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back, and felt him snake his arms around her once again. Andros' hands started to lightly roam her body, and suddenly DECA's alarm system went off. Andros let out a groan, and reluctantly peeled away from Ashley to see what was wrong.

He looked at DECA's camera in the room and asked, "What's going on DECA?" Ashley gave the camera a questioning glance as her light flashed on.

"There is a vessel hailing the Megaship, I am sensing that their systems are armed and ready to fire," DECA answered. Andros and Ashley exchanged looks of worry and quickly got to their feet, heading for the bridge. Ashley nervously wrapped her hand around one of Andros'. Andros squeezed it back and, turned on the monitor to see Divatox with Zordon in the background.

"I have something you want…" Divatox said in a song voice.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks so much Rah! She wrote a majority of the chapter! Anyways enjoy!_

Andros and Ashley stared at the screen in front of them, both unsure of what to say. They knew they needed to stop Divatox from harming Zordon but they were at a loss as to what needed to be done.

"Let him go, Divatox," Andros finally said with as much authority as he could manage.

"Why would I do that? That wouldn't be any fun at all," she sneered back. Ashley bit her lip as she looked at Zordon. Her brow furrowed a little bit. He seemed to be trying to say something to her without actually speaking.

"We won't let you get away with this," Andros countered. He didn't notice Ashley's intense stare at Zordon's lips. Divatox was oblivious as well. Ashley's eyes never left the being's mouth as it moved without sound. She would catch a word here or there but nothing that made enough sense.

Finally, Ashley was able to string most of it together and it made her stomach turn with unease. She squeezed Andros' hand to get his attention. He looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She swallowed and looked at the screen again. Without another thought she hit a button and it went black.

"What are you doing?" Zhane called from behind them.

"I didn't want her to hear," Ashley muttered.

"What's bothering you?" Andros pressed.

"Zordon...he was trying to tell me something," she began.

"I didn't hear him say anything," he replied.

"He was mouthing the words. He says the only way to defeat Divatox is to destroy her ship...with him on board," Ashley admitted. Silence spread out through the whole ship. Andros squeezed Ashley's hand tightly, and she squeezed back.

"Well…we can't just leave him there…" Zhane said, feeling Karone wrap a hand around one of his own.

"Are you sure…are you sure that you interpreted that right?" Karone asked softly.

I think so. He said something about the ultimate sacrifice," Ashley answered. She knew how much Zordon meant to all of them. It would be difficult to see him gone forever. But if it meant a safer future for her son, then she was willing to give it a try.

"If we don't do something and soon, then we may lose any hope of stopping her," she said, her voice getting stronger. She turned to Andros and saw how torn he was.

"Think about Aidan. Don't you want him to grow up in a universe that is safe from evil like Divatox?" she asked. Andros frowned. Could he actually do that; killing Divatox, even if that meant killing Zordon in the process?

"I don't know Ashley...Zordon is the most powerful force of good in the universe...what's to stop other evil from taking Divatox's place?" Andros countered. It was Ashley's turn to frown.

"I know it's hard. But...I just have this feeling like...something really good will come from this," she said. Andros looked around at the rest of the team. They had stayed quiet.

"What do you think?" he finally asked.

"I think it's a chance we have to take," Cassie said. Carlos nodded in agreement. All eyes turned to TJ.

"Let's get this over with," he said. Andros swallowed and with one last look over at his wife, turned his attention to DECA.

"DECA, lock lasers on to Divatox' ship. Set them to maximum power," he ordered.

"Lasers locked," DECA repeated. Andros had brought Divatox's ship up on the screen.

"Fire," he said. The lasers shot out from the Megaship and collided with the other vessel. They saw explosions erupt throughout the ship but it did not explode. Ashley shot a sideways glance at Andros.

"Fire again. And make sure sheilds are at full power," she said. Lasers shot out again and this time the other ship returned fire. Luckily the shields mostly absorbed the hits. The second blast from the megaship seemed to do the trick. It exploded into hundreds of pieces of debris. What happened next was a shock to them all. A large ring of bright light shot out like a ripple. The megaship rocked a few times as the beam passed over them.

"What was that?" Carlos asked, steadying himself.

"I think...that's what Ashley meant as something good," Karone replied, her throat suddenly feeling kind of dry. Kara and Lamont stuck their heads in, having felt the tremor as well.

"Everything ok in here?" Kara asked.

"Everything's fine, Mom," Andros replied, taking his son from her arms.

"We just defeated Divatox," Cassie added. The rest of the rangers seemed in relatively high spirits even with Zordon gone, except for Karone. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. She sat down and was rubbing her forehead. Ashley noticed her behavior and went to join her.

"Hey, you ok?" Ashley asked. Karone nodded her head.

"I guess I wasn't expecting this to be over so soon...and to end this way. I thought...we'd have Zordon around for a long time," Karone murmured. Ashley nodded her head, and Karone sighed. "Well…Divatox is finally gone," she said trying to appear happy for her sister-in-law and her brother. Zhane walked over to her, a huge grin plastered on his face. Seeing how happy Zhane was, she momentarily forgot her dizziness and he swept her into his arms.

Despite how elated Zhane felt, he saw something in Karone's eyes. It wasn't just because Zordon was gone. "Are you ok?" he murmured.

"Of course I am ok," Karone whispered.

"You look a little pale," he said, setting her on her feet and beginning to lead her to the infirmary.

"Zhane I'm fine," she protested but he wouldn't have any of it. By the time the rest of the ship's occupants had arrived, Karone was trying to take deep, calming breaths while Zhane rubbed her back. Andros was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, having handed Aidan off to Ashley.

"Nothing's wrong," Karone sniffled, a watery smile on her lips.

"I'm pregnant," she announced. Zhane beamed at his best friend. Andrso pulled his baby sister into a hug.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered before letting her go. She received hugs from her parents as well as the other rangers.

"I guess something good did come from all of this after all," TJ said, eliciting nods of agreement.

Well here is the ending of another story…I have one more to go, and my little trilogy will be complete :D


End file.
